


The Beginning of the End

by CommonColds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death of Lily and James, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonColds/pseuds/CommonColds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lily," James whispered, "what if this time it's us?"</p>
<p>"Don't be absurd," she answered back unsteadily. "Would Peter really give in to Voldemort's power? He loves us, he's our family. He wouldn't do that to us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

"I love you," Lily whispered softly to the dark haired man beside her, who was gently nursing their one year old son in his arms. James smiled back at her and leant over towards her, pressing a kiss against her lips.

"I love you too," he replied back. The two knew something was going to happen that night. They always knew. Whether one of their friends or family would perish in the constant battle of rights and wrongs or someone would be captured and tortured by the Deatheaters, the couple knew that something terrible was going to happen, knew by the pit of worry that had settled deep within their stomachs and the way their hearts beat erratically.

"Lily," James whispered, "what if this time it's us?"

His question stirred a range of emotions inside of the red haired girl, who unconsciously pressed herself closer to her husband. What if it was them? What if, this time, it was them who were going to be found by the Deatheaters or, worse, Voldemort himself? It was Dumbledore that had requested the Potter's put a Fidelius charm on their house, to insure any unwanted visitors couldn't find them. Unfortunately, their wise old professor hadn't given a word about who would possibly be looking for them.

"Don't be absurd," she answered back unsteadily. "Would Peter really give in to Voldemort's power? He loves us, he's our family. He wouldn't do that to us."

James nodded slowly, though the worry lines that crowded his forehead didn't release any. Suddenly the child in his arms stirred, yawning tiredly and peering brightly up at his parents with a cheeky grin, missing or ignoring the tense atmosphere.

James smiled down at his son. "Hey there, Harry, my boy, how was your sleep?"

The raven haired child simply rubbed his eyes and climber up high on his fathers' shoulder.

He grinned at his mother tiredly and reached his arms out for her. She obliged, taking the small, raven haired boy into her arms while leaned heavily against James, who wrapped his arms around the pair. They were picture perfect, the three of the sitting comfortably in their living room, Lily bouncing the young Harry on her lap as James laughed with the small boy. If only they knew.

Suddenly, a huge bang echoed through the house as the front door was slammed open with force. But no Deatheater was meant to be able to see past the Fidelius charm that guarded the house, and if they could, if they were fried not foe, they would have knocked. James and Lily whipped around, prepared for the worst. They were still shocked.

The first thing they saw was the handsome face of the intruder. Black hair framed a strong jaw and dark brown eyes peered out from its depths, cold and steel and almost bored-like. A small smile lit the man's face in an eerie way, seeming to scream dangerous. The face to the murderous stare was unfortunately familiar to them; this was the face of Lord Voldemort

The next thing they saw was the dark, yew wand pointing straight at them.

"Lily, run!" James shouted just as Voldemort's wand moved in a circular movement towards them, and he quickly pushed his wife and son out of the path of the dangerous curse. Green flashed as the swirling curse hit the mantelpiece behind them, and Lily ran up the stairs of their house, turning halfway to see James dive at his forgotten wand that lay on coffee table. Just as he reached it, one of the bright green streams of light crashed into his chest, and Lily let out a heartfelt scream as she watched her husband slump onto the floor, his body limp and unmoving. A high pitched laughter filled the room as the intruder walked around James body and towards Lily, taking care to step lazily on James' fingers as he passed. Sobbing hysterically, Lily tightened her hold on Harry, who was staring un-blinkingly at Voldemort. Dashing up the stairs, Lily stumbled her way into the nursery, slamming the door behind her, though she knew that this would halt Voldemort for less than a second, as she didn't have a wand to magically lock to door.

She laid the strangely quiet Harry in his crib, and stood protectively in front of it, so as to attempt to stop the inevitable. Perhaps she could convince him.

Lily closed her eyes. If she was going to go, she was going to take all her good memories with her. She remembered her Hogwarts days, the last few years spent with James by the lake. She thought of her childhood friend, the dark haired Slytherin who had helped her so much through her first years of magic and still held a huge part of her heart, no matter how their relationship turned out. She reminisced in the days she spent with the Marauders, Remus' cool personality, Sirius' constant chatter and laughter and Peter's nervous giggles and funny habits. But she mostly thought about Harry, her darling boy who meant everything to her, and James, her James, the one who walked through every fight with her sister holding her hand, the one that trusted her with his life, soul and heart, the one who was now lost to her, killed by the man who was most likely going to kill herself and the only other thing she felt worth living for. Lily blinked away tears just as a thumping was heard from the hallway, signalling someone walking towards the door.

The door creaked as someone grabbed the handle and pressed against it, pushing it aside as Voldemort's oily smirk met her, as he twirled his wand in his hand.

"Step aside, girl," he rasped, as he stepped towards her, his eyes trained on Harry, who started to silently cry. Lily trembled slightly at the face of the man who had killed so many innocents. He was hideous beneath his handsome face 

"Please," she whispered hoarsely, holding her hand out as if to consol or stop Voldemort in his strides towards the crib. "Please, not Harry. You can take me; kill me, but not Harry"-

"Step aside, girl! There is no need that I kill anymore tonight, if you just step aside!" he hissed and, though Lily could tell that he was lying, knew that he would kill her as soon as he had finished her son, she realized that Voldemort actually expected her to move. How shallow a heart he must have to believe I would give up my son's life for my own, she thought as she continued to blabber. –"No, please, not Harry. Please, have mercy!" she cried as he finally took the last step towards the crib, his face corrupted with anger at the silly girls inability to move away from the one he needed gone. Fed up with her please, he spun his wand in her direction with a cruel smile.

"Girl, you will move, or I will kill the both of you. Two lives lost instead of one, what a waste in would be!" he told her in a mockery of graciousness. Lily ignored him, continuing to chant and beg, when finally he'd had enough.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed, and Lily's screams tore through the room, as she dropped lifelessly from her position by the crib, while Voldemort laughed his high, cold laugh, advancing again towards his pray, raising his wand, and yelling the words which would end and start everything.

"Avada Kedavra!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this piece is on fanfiction.net as well, and that the author for both websites is me. Let me know what you think!


End file.
